A connector having an electric wire holder for holding an electric wire in a connector housing has been suggested in the past. A first conventional example of such a connector is shown in FIG. 1, FIG. 2A, and FIG. 2B. In FIG. 1, FIG. 2A and FIG. 2B, a connector 100 includes a connector housing 102 accommodating a terminal 101 and a shield shell 102A arranged to enclose a portion of an external periphery of the connector housing 102. The connector housing 102 is provided with a cylindrical portion 103 protruding to the rear from the cylinder of the shield shell 102A. The rear end of the cylindrical portion 103 is attached with a rear holder (electric wire holder) 104. A protrusion 105 extending in an external diameter direction is provided on the distal end external periphery of the cylindrical portion 103. The rear holder 104 has an arm 107 extending to the front from a main body portion 106, and a lock portion 108 with which the protrusion 105 is locked is arranged at the distal end of this arm 107.
In the above configuration, the rear holder 104 is inserted from the rear end of the cylindrical portion 103 of the connector housing 102, and the protrusion 105 of the distal end external periphery of the cylindrical portion 103 is locked with the lock portion 108 arranged at the distal end of the arm 107 of the rear holder 104. Accordingly, the rear holder 104 is fixed to the connector housing 102. Since the electric wire is held by the rear holder 104, this can prevent the electric wire from being pulled out of the connector housing 102, and can prevent a pull-out force from being applied to the distal end side of the electric wire (for example, a terminal).
A second conventional example of this kind of connector is shown in FIG. 3 (refer to Patent Literature 1). In FIG. 3, the connector 110 includes a connector housing 112 for accommodating a terminal 111. An accommodating chamber 113 at a rear end of this connector housing 112 accommodates a retainer (electric wire holder) 114. At the front end side with respect to the retainer 114, a rubber plug 115 is provided to seal between the connector housing 112 and the electric wire W is provided. At the external periphery of the retainer 114, a protrusion 117 is provided that extends in the external diameter direction of the retainer 114 and is locked in a locking hole 116 arranged in the connector housing 112.
In the above configuration, the terminal 111 is accommodated in the connector housing 112, and the electric wire W connected to this terminal 111 is inserted into the retainer 114, and the retainer 114 is accommodated in the accommodating chamber 113 of the connector housing 112, and the protrusion 117 of the external periphery of the retainer 114 is locked with the locking hole 116 of the connector housing 112, so that the retainer 114 is fixed to the connector housing 112. Accordingly, the retainer 114 holds the electric wire W, and therefore, this can prevent the electric wire W from being pulled out of the connector housing 112, and can prevent the pull-out force from being applied to the distal end side of the electric wire W.